


Crossing Realities?

by Bumocusal (orphan_account)



Series: Never going to be finshed, lol (sry) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction, M/M, Parallel Universes, interdimensional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bumocusal
Summary: If girl Louis and Harry meets our Louis and Harry, what happens?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will never be finished. Just saying.

Louise had never felt so out of her debt, her heart was pounding faster than a hummingbird's as she pressed herself against Harry’s supple body. The heat between them doubled as she shrugged out of her button up top.

  
“Fuuu- ” She whimpered as Harry’s hands came up to grope her bra-less breasts, “You don’t even know what you do to me, Hazza.”

  
Harry lets out a breathless laugh, brushing the curve of Louise’ hips, “If you’d let me, I’d like to find out.”

  
Louise’ tits were not her focal feature, but that didn’t stop Harry from leaning down to lick the valley between them. Building up her courage, Louise slid her hand under Harry’s skirt and stroked her thigh, “Course I’d let you, Harriet. Now, let’s ditch the clothes.”

  
Huffing, Harry smacked her hand away, “If you call me Harriet again, I’ll stop.”

  
Cackling, Louise pulled them down onto her couch, “As if, Hazza. You’ve wanted to get with me for months.”

  
Harry shut her up with a press of lips, tongue licking into her mouth.

  
The kiss was numbing.

  
Louise wanted all of her, to know every angle of her lips, “Just looking at you right now makes me want to do terrible things to you.”

  
Louise moans, voice low and husky.

  
“Do something, Harry,” Louise begged, both of them now completely naked.

  
The scratchy surface of the loveseat scrapes against her bare ass, Harry looms over her caressing her chest. Louise arches up, back curving. Before she can even imagine it getting any more hot, her clit throbs.

  
_Her clit throbs and throbs and throbs._

  
It’s almost embarrassing how quickly she got worked up, but it doesn’t bother her a bit because Harry’s looking and her nostrils flair, “God, Lou. You’re so fucking wet for me, mm?”

  
Louise quivers in lust, nodding absentmindedly. Sweat drips from her forehead, hair matted against it, Harry’s is pulled back in a bun. It’s so sexy, showing off her sharp jawline and long neck. Harry’s mouth was back between Louise’ breaths, just licking and biting.

  
She proceeded to lick her way down until her tongue was- _Oh God_.

  
“Don’t stop,” Louise choked.

  
She could feel Harry smirking as she lapped at Louise’ cunt.

  
It was too overwhelming.

  
Louise reached down and pulled Harry’s wavy hair down before tangling her hand in it for support. She could hear the blood roaring in her ears, as Harry flicked her tongue, “ _Oh,_ fuuu-- Jesus, Harry.”

  
Her pussy felt abused by this point and she could feel the build, the same one she’d felt only last week with Daniel. The difference, he had just buried himself in her and didn’t even pleasure her, but this sex was… mind boggling.

  
“Want me to finger you, baby?” Harry grunted.

  
“Yes, please. Oh God, please get in me,” Louise babbled, jerking when Harry’s first finger slipped in. Her eyes rolled back in her skull, the satisfaction making her drowned in this light-headed ecstasy.

  
Then nothing.

  
It was like, everything cut to this white color and for a split second, Louise was sure that she had just had the most intense orgasm of her life, but then she never remembered actually hitting the authentic golden climax.

  
So, when she opens her eyes, she doesn’t know what to expect but a totally different room isn’t on the list.

  
She’s not in her shitty flat anymore, actually, it seems like a hotel room.

  
Louise is sprawled out naked, wet, and horny in a foreign hotel room. She quickly jumps up from the bed, rushing to the adjoined bathroom to find a towel, _“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ fu _-”_

  
She’s cut off by a manly shout, “Security!”

  
Turning quickly, Louise is met by the most peculiar sight, a man standing in the doorway, a baby clutched in his grasp, and some hot brunette chick. At least they’re clothed. But, the weird thing, was how familiar the man looked.

  
He looked liked her brothers.

  
“How did you get in here?” The woman asked, looking at Louise with a glint in her eyes, “This building is like the white house concerning security, very top notch.”

  
Louise grabs the pillow from the bed, holding it over herself, “Listen, I don’t know where I am. Could you point me towards my flat, it’s on fifth and main.”

  
“Fifth and main?” The man asked, sounding suspicious, but at least he was British. He swaddled the baby closer to his person, it was very endearing.

  
She nodded, “Yeah, Can I borrow your cell or something? I need to ring my mate, Harriet.”

  
The woman starts cackling, “Please, Louis. Tell me this is a prank. Your female doppelganger has a friend named Harriet.”

  
Louise stares on in confusion, “Your names Louis?”

  
The man, Louis, scoffed, “Like you didn’t know that, already. You're the one that snuck into my hotel room.”

  
“Yeah, I actually I don’t know how I got here,” Louise rubbed her neck awkwardly, “Today’s been pretty weird. I got into an argument with my boyfriend Daniel, for still hanging out with this one night stand, Brian. Daniel doesn’t care when I still hang out with Elan, so he can-”

  
She cuts herself off, because why is she telling them this.

  
The couple is staring at her in surprise. Before she can apologise, a whoosh happens, blinding white light and then a scream.

  
Harriet's scream.

  
Then, like a dream, a very naked Harry appears on the bed.

  
Louis and his girlfriend watch in disbelief as Harriet glances around the room in a panic, eye’s landing on Louise, “What happened?”

  
“What the living shit?” The woman screams, flinging herself closer to the bed, where Harriet is shamelessly lounging. Fucking exhibitionist.

  
“Who are you?” Harriet narrows her eyes at the woman.

  
“How about you answer first, Nudist-Nancy?” The woman scowls, “I mean, you are in my boyfriend's hotel room.”

  
Harriet jumps off the bed, her naked bust bounces, “I prefer the term, naturalist.”

  
The man, Louis, takes a sharp breath, “Oh, God. Are you.. no, that’s not possible.”

  
“Am I what?” Harriet saunters over to Louise, practically engulfing her, “Come on, handsome, spit it out.”

  
“Excuse you, hussy.” The woman, Louise was tired of not knowing her name, growls, “That’s my boyfriend you’re slutting yourself out to.”

  
“What’s your name, again?” Louise asked, being the polite one for once.

  
“Danielle,” The woman’s eyes snap over to her, “And I’m presuming that you are both.. pranking us, right?”

  
A clapping noise happens and then, “Wow. A great first meeting, huh?”

  
Everyone turns towards the new voice, the baby starts crying.

  
“I mean, Louis meets Louise. Too good, I should start a sitcom,” The girl grins, watching confusion bloom across all of their faces, “Oh! Excuse my manners, I’m Abby. F.Y.I, teenage interdimensional being.”

  
“What?” Louis asked, flatly.

  
Abby’s eyes sparkled, “Interdimensional being. Or, like, a more powerful version of Gabriel from SPN. Instead of just creating the illusion that you’re meeting your counterpart, you are literally meeting your counterpart.”

  
Harriet and Louise are sitting on the bed, Louis and Danielle are leaning against the shut door, while the baby is squirming around trying to break free, “So, SparkNotes, I can travel through alternate realities.”

  
“So, what does this all mean?” Harriet asks

  
Abby stares, uninterrupted, at Harriet until Danielle coughs awkwardly, “Sorry. You just freak me out more than Louise does. Because at least she has individuality. You, my extremely naked friend, are a carbon copy of this world's Harry.”

  
Louise catches Louis nod along with the words.

  
"Okay,” Danielle pipes up, “Say we believe you-- Why did you put female Louis and Harry in our universe?”

  
Abby’s face brightens, “Oh! Because I’m a huge fan of One Direction and the break had me all depressed. So, I conjured up a spell that only allows you to go back to your world if you spend a lot of time with your counterpart.”

  
“What is One Direction?” Louise asked as Danielle shrieked, “I flew out here for a reason, Louis Tomlinson. Not to get thrown aside because you need to have double dates with your twins.”

  
“Shut up, babe,” Louis says, walking closer to the bed, where Harriet is practically spooning Louise, “Why were they both naked?”

  
Abby cackles, “They were about to have sex, right ladies?”

  
Everyone’s head snaps to the blushing girls on the comforter, “Listen, me and Harry screw around sometimes, we have since the beginning of university. You and your Harry do too, right?”

  
“Myself and Harry have no relationship,” Louis says, monotone.

  
“Huh,” Harriet says, thoughtfully, “Well, if I know Harry, and I’m sure I do, he’ll always want you.”

  
Louise sends her a startled look, Harriet starts stuttering, “I mean-- he’ll want you to fuck, of course. Nothing romantic.”

  
Louis ignores the current drama unfolding, “So, an interdemi-sexual being likes our band?”

  
“Interdimensional,” Abby corrects, walking to where the baby is held snugly in his arms, “Can I hold, Conchobar?”

  
Louise and Harriet laugh, “You named your kid Conchobar?”

  
“His name is Freddie,” Louis gritted his teeth, but hesitantly handed over the bundle of tiny Tommo. “And he’s very fragile, so please don’t hold him too tight.”

  
“Gotcha,” Abby responds, “To answer your earlier question, I’m a big believer in Louis plus Harry, as well. So I grabbed some version of you too, where you’ve allowed yourselves to have fun and not have homophobic consequences.”

  
“Homophobic consequences?” Harriet's voice breaks, looking between Louis, Danielle, and Abby’s frowning faces.

  
“Hey, I’m going to call Harry, and tell him to get here as soon as possible, we can resume this conversation, then,” Louis says, grabbing the now asleep baby back into his arms.

 


End file.
